


【授翻/盾冬】Under Orders

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Butt Plugs, Consensual, Cum Play, Ficlet, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Ride him cowboy!
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 巴基伸手到身后，握住史蒂夫的阴茎。“在得到我允许之前你不准射，”他命令道。“我已经想好要怎么使用你这大玩意了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under Orders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303752) by [lezgoisay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezgoisay/pseuds/lezgoisay). 



巴基靠在史蒂夫身上，亲吻他，舔他的唇，直到史蒂夫张开嘴唇让巴基的舌头进来。史蒂夫全身赤裸地仰卧着，上半身斜靠在枕头上。有力的手臂在他头顶上双腕交叉，被一副从神盾局仓库里神秘失踪的坚固手铐牢牢地铐在铁制的床头柱上。

巴基同样全身赤裸，只塞着肛塞。他跨在史蒂夫窄瘦的腰上，能够感觉到那坚硬的阴茎抵着他的屁股，因此他扭动了一下臀部来逗弄他。他爱抚着史蒂夫宽阔的胸膛和肩膀，宣示着占有般地用他的手在史蒂夫肌肉虬结的手臂上滑动着。史蒂夫呻吟着，在束缚下辗转寻找着更好的姿势，在被注射了血清这么多年之后，史蒂夫已经很少有感觉到自己弱小和被控制的时候了。

往银色的金属手掌上挤了一些润滑剂之后，巴基开始抚慰自己，他的目光在史蒂夫的全身上下流连，史蒂夫看着他自慰，在巴基抚弄着自己坚硬的阴茎时舔了下嘴唇。巴基用他的另一只手玩弄着史蒂夫的乳头，偶尔用舌头舔弄他们，他知道那很能让史蒂夫兴奋。

“天，让我舔舔你，巴基。”史蒂夫说，“我真想要你那玩意放在我嘴里。”

巴基继续抚慰着自己，他跪直了身体，让史蒂夫将这光景能一览无余。

“你会得到我给你的东西。现在是我在掌控，不是你。”

巴基的手握成拳在自己的阴茎上滑动了几下，他的头向后仰起，发出了大声的呻吟。他阴茎的顶端变得更硬了，浓厚的精液喷到了史蒂夫的胸肌上。他的手指穿过温热的精液，将它涂抹在史蒂夫的一个乳头上，它变得湿润而坚硬。 巴基舔着史蒂夫的胸，趴在他另一侧的胸肌上，让自己能更轻松地吮吸他的乳头，将精液覆盖在上面。

“停，巴克，停下——你快要让我早泄了！

巴基伸手到身后，握住史蒂夫的阴茎。“在得到我允许之前你不准射，”他命令道。“我已经想好要怎么使用你这大玩意了。

他爬上史蒂夫的身体，审视地看着那已然挺立肿胀、略微发紫的大玩意。巴基给了它一个漫长、缓慢、潮湿的舔弄，从根部、包皮直到阴茎顶端。他听到史蒂夫呻吟着要求更多，但巴基自有打算。

他想要被干。

他润滑好了史蒂夫的阴茎，然后拉出自己的肛塞，这玩意的工作就是准备好他，让他的身体保持敞开，它做得不错，但巴基仍然用他涂满了润滑剂的手指最后做了一次扩张。他再次跨坐在史蒂夫身上，手伸在身后，扶住史蒂夫的阴茎，然后分开他自己，坐下来，慢慢地将史蒂夫放进他身体里面。

史蒂夫在感觉到他的阴茎滑过巴基的穴口，进入到包裹着他身体的热度之中时发出了呻吟和咒骂，巴基将他完全纳入进去，直到史蒂夫的阴囊都几乎挤进了他的身体。当巴基开始骑在史蒂夫身上动作起来的时候，他的阴茎和双球在史蒂夫的腹部轻轻地拍打着，他找到了一个美妙的节奏，像蛇一样地摇晃着他的身体，带动着史蒂夫沉浸在一致的韵律之中。

在他们做爱时巴基的目光始终落在史蒂夫的身上，他知道史蒂夫喜欢看着他，看着他是如何将他带上高潮。他开始更加猛烈地骑乘他，就好像他们是在玩什么天杀的牛仔游戏*。他爱死了史蒂夫的阴茎在他身体里面的感觉，并且想确认史蒂夫也知道这一点。巴基喘息和呻吟着，舔着自己干燥的嘴唇，将汗湿的头发从脸上甩开。他俯身下去给了史蒂夫一个潦草的亲吻，对方拼命地吮吸着他伸出来的舌头。巴基能感觉到史蒂夫的身体开始颤抖，快要失控。

“你现在可以射了。”巴基告诉他，“但我想听到你在射出来的时候叫我的名字。”

巴基继续着他的骑乘，而史蒂夫开始闹腾起来，他的手臂在手铐下扭动着，背部拱起，臀部疯狂地向上顶着，与此同时巴基也在竭力地压榨着史蒂夫深入到他体内的阴茎。史蒂夫的头左右捶打着，嘶喊着巴基的名字，他的半个身体都抽离了床面，深深地射进巴基的屁股里面。

他们都浑身是汗，气喘吁吁。巴基把他湿嗒嗒的屁股从史蒂夫软掉的阴茎上移开，他喜欢史蒂夫的精液沿着他大腿内测流下来的感觉。他将史蒂夫从神盾局的手铐中解放出来，史蒂夫的双臂立刻环住了巴基的腰，将他拉倒在床上，给予他热情的亲吻和爱抚。现在他重新得到碰触巴基的许可了。

"我永远不会嫌倦这样操你。"史蒂夫在巴基耳边呢喃着。

"你最好不会。"巴基说。

 

*rodeo，我狗了一下才知道这是个啥play，挺下作的……


End file.
